


I'm Burning Up  (For You Baby)

by MalvieDofia



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Endgame Evie/Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)-centric, F/F, Lesbian Evie (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalvieDofia/pseuds/MalvieDofia
Summary: Evie is sick and Mal looks After her. .....Maybe a Bit too well





	I'm Burning Up  (For You Baby)

It was Saturday, Mal and Evie were asleep in there dorms, sun breaking through the cracks in the curtains, which was usually Evie 's personal alarm clock to wake up, but today she lay there half awake just gradually building up body heat but feeling sweatishly cold, she knew this meant one thing, she had a fever.

It was 20 minutes later, Evie had been Trying to hold in a Cough for about 10 minutes because she didn't want to wake up Mal, the smaller girl laying in her bed across the room, she looked so peaceful that Evie couldn't help but stare at her Lovingly which resulted in her zoning out into a daydream, she tried to shake herself out of it and sat up which made her slightly dizzy but she ignored it, shuffled to the edge of the bed planning to get up for a glass of water, but as she tried to stand up her legs decided to betray her and she fell to the floor with a loud thud, waking Mal in the process who was now looking at Evie very worried 

"What Happened E, are you alright?" Mal said, the tone of her voice sounding more concerned with every word.

Evie looked up at Mal, still on the floor, she couldn't find the strength to get back up which Mal noticed and rushed to her side to help her stand to her feet, with Mal's arm looped around Evie's waist, she sat the Blue haired girl back perched on the edge of the bed,  it was then that Mal could see that Evie was a lot more pale than usual, her tanned glowing skin looked a bit less glowy but she still looked beautiful.

Mal then spoke up again realising that Evie had yet to speak

"Babe What Happened" She mentally slapped herself for letting the term of endearment slip out but Evie didn't seem to mind. 

"I'm not too sure, I was going to get some water and I ended up on the floor" she sleepily said with a dopey smile on her face 

Mal got up off of Evie 's bed and Wandered over to the fridge and got out a bottle of water, came back and gave it to Evie with a little smile and sat back down next to her, Evie couldn't help but rest her head in the crook of Mal's neck, which caused both girls to blush,  the stayed like that for a moment before Mal spoke up again 

"E you're burning up" while placing a hand to her head 

Evie got a slight smirk on her face and said "that's the affect you have on me" she let out with a giggle , she regret that straight away, her giggle caused a painful.  coughing fit 

Mal waited for her to stop coughing before replying " as much as I'm flattered by that I think you should lay down and rest" 

Evie knew she was right so she layed down on one side of the bed and looked at the space beside her, she couldn't help but blurt out what she was thinking   
"Mal, come and Lay down next to me, Please" it came out more needy than she expected but right now she didn't really mind.

For a second Mal was taken aback by the request from her best friend but with out even thinking about it obliged and layed down next to the girl who at this point had her back facing Mal, so she got under the covers, fitting the outline of Evie's body like a perfect puzzle, Mal instinctively put her arm around Evie's waist pulling her even closer, both of them happy that the other could not see the looks on their faces which were surprising like mirrored images.

After a while of laying like that Evie turned around to face Mal not realising how close their faces were to eachother, small smiles gracing both their faces as they stared into each others eyes, bright green and brown glistening in the dim room.

Before Mal knew what was happening she lent forward and tenderly placed a kiss on Evie's soft lips,  as Mal pulled away all the nerves hit her at once and she began to apologise to her beautiful Adorable Latina friend but before she could finish it was Evie this time that grabbed Mal's face and pulled them into a this time fiery and intimate kiss as if she'd been waiting for this moment for a life time (which she had but no one needed to know that )  
They again parted, this time shocked and slightly goofy looks took over their faces.

"Well......that was....." Mal muttered out, before she could finish her rambling Evie place a small kiss on her pillowy lips and then planted a kiss on Mal's cheek and sleepily said   
"Now that you know how I feel can we go to sleep"

Mal nodded and was quiet for a second before asking "E what do you mean?" 

Evie let out a smile and a tired giggle, sighed and then said " you know I've always loved you, you idiot" 

And with that Mal was content, falling asleep with Evie in her arms, a moment she'd dreamed of since they were kids.

It took a few days before Evie was back to full health again but Mal ended up being sick,  which she didn't know why she didn't expect because obviously it was bound to end up that way,  but Mal didn't really mind as long as she was with Evie.

 

Mal woke up looked over to Evie who was already awake and watching Mal lovingly

I didn't take too long for Mal to blurt out in her dramatic voice 

 “I want to just lay here forever, I feel so crappy, it will probably take that long to feel better anyway" 

A huge smile appeared on Evie's face as she said 

"If forever is what it takes then I'll be here right by your side through it all baby"

She held Mal's hand and kissed her on the cheek while caressing the side of her face 

"I love you so much, E"

I love you too, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad I haven't written anything in ages and this is my first time writing Malvie but I hope you like it 
> 
> Please leave feedback or request in the comments or on tumblr all-them-lesbian-ships
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
